Fading Hope
by Heartkay
Summary: After a fight Rose memory vanishes, including everything about Dimitri. While Rose connects the pieces to her life, St.Vlad Students start going missing and Strigoi start appearing and they want one thing, Rose. Dimitri must protect Rose b 4 it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic story hope you all enjoy and leave some reviews. I really want to know what you think!**

**Thanks(:**

I woke up with a massive headache and not knowing where I was.

Not knowing what was going on or what happened.

And worst, I had no idea who I was.

There was a man with me, sleeping in the chair next to me holding my hand.

He was gorgoues, even with his messy brown hair all over the place. He was very tall, and it looked

uncomfortable to be in the chair he was sleeping in. I didn't want to wake him, he looked like he was

having a peaceful sleep, but I wanted answers.

I tried moving my arm to tap him but my arm was connected to I'Vs. _What the hell?_

So i squeezed the hand he was holding to catch his attention. He stirred a bit then opened his eyes.

My, he was handsome, he had the most beautiful , soft, chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

When he saw me he gasped the wrapped me in his arms. Squeezing me tight.

"Roza, your awake! His voice was laced with a Russian accent, and it was filled with joy and worry. "You had me so worried. I thought I would never see you again."

Roza? I guess that was my name. But it didn't ring a bell and either, now this guy was totally hot but it felt weird to be in this strangers arms.

I shifted a bit. He pulled away , but still was very close. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Food? " He asked.

I finally decided to try my voice.

"I'm fine, thanks." I simply replied.  
He smiled and leaned over looking like he was about to kiss me. Oh Shit. I turned my head away. He actually looked hurt.

"Rose? Whats wrong?" He asked concern in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

He looked taken back and shocked. He grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"It's me, love." Love? Was I in love with this guy? Hell he was fine so maybe that was a good thing. But still I wasn't getting any answers.

I pulled my hands away from him. "Who are you?" I tried again. Like what's your name?"

"Rose, you know who I am." He pressed, his voice was shaking. "It's me. Dimitri."

Dimitri? That name didnt sound familiar either. I ran my fingers through my long, brown hair.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." So many emotions played over his face that it was hard to keep up. He got up in a flash and was out the room.

Jeez, what a fucking weirdo. I sat up in the bed i was in and observed my surrondings. The whole room was white, and quite. The only sound came from the monitor

that was showing my heart rate. My head was still banging and I reached up to touch a stiff spot on my forehead. There was a huge bandage on it.

_Damn, what happened to me?_ I was stiff there was cuts and bruises all over me, and It felt like I hadn't moved in years.

Suddenly the crazy dude came back in with a woman dressed in all white following behind him.

"Hello Miss Hathaway , how do you feel?" She asked with a brilliant smile playing on her lips. But It didn't reach her eyes, because they were filled with concern,

"I'm okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"Can you tell me who you are?" She urged.

I was silent for a while "Rose?" I said sooo unsure.

She smiled and wrote something down on the clipboard she was carrying. "Good, Good. Now can you tell me who I am?"

That was hard considering I didn't have the slighest clue who she was. I shrugged and shook my head.

She wrote again on the clipboard. Then she pointed to the guy from earlier. He was leaning casually on the wall staring directly at me with sad, anxious eyes.

"And who is he?"

Think! Think! He said it earlier! Think!

I sighed in defeat and lowered my head. "I don't know."

The woman patted my shoulder. I looked up an saw her beautiful hazel eyes filled with so much sympathy. "It's okay Rose, you did fine. I will be back in a few."

I gave her a sad smile and she walked out the room.

There was silence for a while and then the guy came and sat next to me again. He took my hand and kissed it,

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me confused.

"What?"  
I sighed. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are, clearly you know who I am because your very touchy feely with me."

He haunted smile flickered his face and then it was gone. Poor guy, he must really love me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Roza, I'm just so glad your okay." He kissed my hand. "And we will figure this out I promise."

There was a quite knock on the door and a blonde girl popped her head in. Her jade green eyes were glowing with excitement when she saw me.

"Rose!" She shrieked. She ran right up to me and pulled me into a weak bear hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She was crying on my shoulder.

What? Two boys followed behind her. One guy had the most piercing blue eyes i had ever witnessed. They sent chills down my spine.

He had a mop full of black hair on his head, he looked just as scared for me as the blonde chick. Then the other guy had messy; but in a good way brown hair.

He had green eyes and had this lazy look on his face, but just like everyone else he was overcomed with joy when he saw me.

"Hey little dhampir." The green-eyed boy said.

"Umm, hey?" I replied.

"Rose, how do you feel?" Asked the blonde girl.

"I'm fine, people need to quit asking that damn question." It really was starting to annoy me.

The blonde girl just looked at me then hugged me again.

"I missed you so much! She squealed. " You were out for su-"

"Woah, woah. Back up girl, i was out?"

" Yeah, you have been unconscious for like a week. People were starting to declare you good as dead." The Blue-eyed boy answered.

The blonde girl shot him a glare. " No they didn't Rose, everyone just...didn't know what to think."  
I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was too confusing.

I looked up, to see them all looking at me with confused looks too. Except Russian dude, he was past that. There was so much pain in his eyes.

I knew I was causing it and I wanted to stop...whatever I was doing.

"So, you guys care to tell me your names?" I asked politely.

Blonde chick laughed a little. "What?"

Were they dumb? "Names." I pointed to them. "You."

"Quit it Rose, enough joking your scaring me again." Blonde girl said with a shaky tone.

I was getting aggraveted. So i turned to Russian dude. I tapped him and he looked up at me.

"Yes my Roza?" He asked, so much raw emotion was filled with those words that i supressed the urge to flinch.

"Who are they?" I was hoping he understood. And looking in his eyes he did.

He pointed to the blonde girl. " That's princess Va- I mean that's Lissa Dragomir your best friend." Then he pointed to blue-eyed boy.

"Thats Christian Ozera your friend, and last but not least-

"The love of your life Adrian Ivashkov." Said Adrian interrupting Russian guy.

"Really?" I asked. Wow, I thought Russian dude was the one I was in love with, he sure acted like it.

Russian dude jumped in immediatley. "No he is not, he only wishes he was." He spat angirly.

Tension was building and I was relieved when the lady who I found out was a doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone, I see the gang is all here." She obviously could sense the tension in the room and tried to lighten it.

"What's your news?" Asked Russian guy.  
The doctor avoided his eyes, she looked very uncomfortable at that moment.

She walked over to an x-ray machine and place a picture of someones brain on it.

" You see this part of her brain here?" She asked as she circled around the lower part of the skull and brain.

Russian dude, and the others nodded.

"Well, during the attack she faced severe injury there. There was too much pressure against her skull and brain and it caused serious damage."

"What kind of damage?" The Russian guy was becoming more and more anxious.

The doctor sighed and looked directly at him. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Rose is suffering from Amneisa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! I want to know what you think(:**

Blonde girl...Lissa started crying. Christian came over to comfort her.  
I was just relieved and scared at the same time. I knew i wasn't the insane one for not remembering these people but, still i was scared that i didn't.

"Is it Temporary?" Russian guy's face was so composed, but it seemed like if i reached out and touched him, he would shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm not sure only time will tell, but you can leave the hospital tomorrow Rose." She said focusing on me.

"Thank you, doctor." I gave her a quick smile. And she gave me a warm sympathetic smile in return.

"Rest easy Rose." She patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Damn ." Mumbled Adrian

"How could this happen!" Yelled Lissa, who was crying hysterically.

Man O Man, I had to reassure her everything would be okay. I seemed to be really important to her.

I tapped her arm, very gently. "Hey, um Lissa?" This caught every ones attention. But i continued, "Don't cry everything will be fine."

She just started sobbing again and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. I stiffened and then relaxed. I patted her back, "There,there."

After Lissa's crying fit, Christian took her to her dorm to rest. He promised to bring her back tomorrow. Adrian Left saying he needed a drink.

That left me, and Russian dude.

It was silent for a while, he wasn't touching me anymore knowing how it made me uncomfortable.

"So, um are you my boyfriend or something?" I asked. I instantly regretted it. It became very awkward for me.

A ghostly smile flickered from him. " Are you tired Rose?"

_Ignore my question much?_ "Yeah a little..." I hope he would fill the void.

He sighed. "Dimitri, my name is Dimitri."

"Right! Right! I knew that!"

He looked at me with weariness in his eyes. "No you didn't Roza, you may not remember but your a horrible liar." He smiled.

I laughed and ran my fingers in my hair. " What a crazy day huh?"

"You have no idea." He answered flatly.

He turned away from me, staring out the window. Thinking very had about something.

I shifted towards him. "Um, you wanna talk about it?"

His brown wavy hair fell into his face as he rested his head in his hands.

"Dimitri? Come on, it will be okay. I might get my memory back and remember who you are a-"

"You _might_! Exactly! It's my fault your here, that you can't remember anything. I should have protected you like I said I would. Roza, I'm so so sorry.

I should have never let you out of my site. I love you so much and now you don't remember me. I'm so sorry." He was completley broken. He was like a crying angel with a broken heart.

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. He _really_ loved me.

We were silent after that, after a while he told me he would be back later. There was some guardian business he needed to take care of. Whatever that was.

He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I rested in my pillows and thanked God for the silence, and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was staring in the eyes of the doctor.

"Hello Rose." She smiled.

"Hey." I sat up.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked very excited for me, it was like she was my mom sending me to school for the first time.

"Yeah, and no." She looked at me confused.

"I don't remember anything out there." I jerked my head to the window showing the outside world.

She grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Rose, everything will be fine. I want you to come check up with me tomorrow."

"Sure." I shrugged.

"You can go straight to your room, your in the academy so here is your room number." She gave me my room number, and told me they would be expecting me at the front office.

"Tell them your Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Got it, um.." I looked around my room. "Where is everyone?"

"Lissa, Christian and Adrian came by earlier they went for lunch. They said they would meet up with you later. As for Dimitri he had a meeting with the other guardians today."

I sighed, I was alone on this. Some friends. "Okay, I'm ready." I said, and I actually felt really confident.

She smiled, got me checked out and said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. I only wish I owned the VA characters, the amazing Richelle Mead does(:**

As I was walking out i became very nervous. I had no idea what I was in for.  
When I reached the front office of the school I ran into a group of guys.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" One of them asked.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He didn't put up with it and he smacked my ass.

Anger fueled me and I twirled around and let my fist meet his jaw. He dropped to the ground and I stood over him.

"Hasn't your momma ever taught you that's no way to treat a lady? But if you ever touch me like that again you pig I will break more than your jaw." I growled.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked over to the lady at the front office. She was staring wide eyed at me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I smiled.

She broke her trance and without a word gave me my room key.

When I was down the hall of my room I heard someone scream "ROSE!"

I was terrified to turn around, when I did I saw a red headed woman walking towards me, anger radiating all around her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She boomed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, kinda confused.

"Don't play dumb! You punched a royal in the jaw!" She yelled. A royal?

"Oh yeah, that jack ass downstairs. So?" Who cares he really deserved it.

She snorted "So? Rosemarie that was immature and against every rule we stand for! We fight to protect Moroi not to hit them in the face!"

"Sorry, maam I didn't mean to cause you to loose your fucking mind." I said sarcastically. Who was this woman to tell me what to do.

"Rose, don't cuss." She spat. "And don't talk to me like that show some respect."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked getting mad.

"Who am I? I am your mother dammit so quit acting like I'm one of your friends and you can talk to my anyway you like." She narrowed her eyes at me.

Her words shocked me. My mom? No one mentioned her. "Mo-

Just then Dimitri came running around the corner. He was freaking everywhere I went. Creeper.

"Guardian Hathaway, whats wrong?" He asked briefly glancing at me. Then stopped. "Oh sorry I didn't me-"

"Just take her away from me Belikov...welcome back Rosemarie." She gave an exasperated sigh and walked off.

"Jeez, she needs to take that tampon out of her ass." I said very annoyed.

"Rose don't talk like that." He said in a stern voice. Then he smiled "I'm glad you remember how to crack jokes."

I was just staring up at him, he was so handsome. His gorgeous brown hair was tied tight in the back of his neck. While his soft brown eyes were staring down at me. He had on a long sleeved white shirt

with a pair faded blue jeans.

Then I sighed wishing I remembered what I had with him. "Yeah i guess."

We came to my room and I opened the door. I walked in and Dimitri stayed at the door. "Um, you wanna come in?"

He smiled and nodded. He sat in a chair next to me and I sat on the bed.  
We talked for awhile about being a guardian and what he does. I made some jokes which he laughed at and it became more and more comfortable to be around him.

"So tell me about yourself." I urged, wanting him to open up about us.

He shrugged " What do you want to know?"

"Have you been in love?" I said a little to quickly. I felt myself blush.

Dimitri smiled and looked directly in my eyes. "Actually, yes I have. I still am." He said seriously.

My heart started racing. "Really?"

He moved unto my bed and got closer to me. "Yes, she is amazing, beautiful, stubborn, and strong." His eyes were flooding in hunger, desire.

He moved in closer to me, or lips barley touching. Boy was he fine. "S-she sounds great." I stammered.

He smiled. "She's more then great, and I want her so bad to remember me." Hell he WANTED a lot more than that.

He crushed his lips to mine, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My body reacted to his and i started kissing him back.

It was so passionate, hungry filled with joy and much more. His tongue lightly brushed my lip asking for access. I opened my mouth and let our

tongues intertwine. Moving as one. Suddenly desire swallowed us both and clothes were being ripped off and I was being layed on the bed.

**Oh snap! :O **

**Lol, Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, it's crazy! Lol**

**Review! :D**

After we made love, me and Dimitri were curled together in bed. We were both breathing hard but I never felt so bad in my life.

I just had sex with a total stranger, well not total but you know what I mean! I felt like a dirty whore!

Dimitri was stroking my hair resting his head on mine. He softly kissed my hair and was speaking loving words to me in Russian.

"I love you Roza, I can't imagine my life without you." He said happily.

How did he feel so good and I felt so bad? He just really needed to leave.

I sat up and put my clothes on. He was looking at me confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. Always worried.

"No, I did." I said not meeting his eyes. He got up grabbing my wrist. "Rose?" I wouldn't look at him.

"Rose, Rose look at me!" He pleaded. I felt my face flush.

" Oh, God I can't!" I yelled back trying to squirm out of his grip.

"What? Why?" He asked so very confused.

"Your butt fucking naked!" I was about to cry. "Please, please put some clothes on!"

It was true, he was standing in front of me with nothing on, plus i was really close to him. It was pure embarrassing for me.

"What? Roza we just made love and you didn't care then." He argued.

"I wasn't thinking then either! Dimitri please!" My heart was pounding, what the hell was I thinking!

He probably could sense my uneasiness. He let me go and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Then he just stared at me.

I turned my head away from him. He sat on the bed. "Oh Roza, I'm so sorry. I forgot you don't know who I am, It's just really hard to act like your any other person when your so much

more than that to me Roza, your my everything , I wish you would remember that, remember me."

I didn't answer. He walked over to me and touched my waist. "Rose?" I cringed away from him

"leave!" I screamed. He stared at me pained.

Tears were pouring down my face. "What the fuck? Do you not understand? Leave!" I shrieked.

Dimitri put his clothes back on and he walked to the door. Then he looked at me, so much sadness in those chocolate eyes. "Why? "

I laughed a non- humor laugh. "Why? I just had sex with you! A stranger! I don't know what the hell I was thinking. But it wasn't right! Your a grown ass man! It just wasn't right."

"Roza, I'm not a stranger. You know me, you lo-"

"Dimitri Just get out." I say angrily.

Without another word he left.

I fell into the bed crying, until I couldn't anymore. And I fell asleep.

**DPOV.**

My heart was breaking, the woman I loved more than the world itself didn't remember who I was. I did the dumbest thing and tried to push her into

remembering me by having sex with her. It just hurt her even more and that's not what I intened to do at all. I walked back to my room filling like my world was crashing

right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. What happens if Rose's memory never comes back? Then what? Would I just have to let her go for good?

I shook my head. No. I can't think like that, it will come back. We have too much with each other for it to just end like this.

"Excuse me? Guardian Belikov?" Said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a Moroi student named Tatum. Her hair was black with curls surrounding her face. She was dark skinned with green eyes.

She was always very, very quite around everyone and kept to herself. I met her through Rose and she said one word to me then walked away.

So it was very weird she was talking now.

"Yes Tatum?" I answered politely.

"I was just wondering how Rose is doing. I haven't seen her sense the attack." She said shyly.

"Rose is fine, she just needs to rest in her room." I felt I was assuring myself more than her.

"Okay, that's good. " She sighed, looked at me then walked away. Strange girl.

I continued to walk until I reached my room, unlocked the door and fell asleep wearing my clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love this chapter! Hope you guys will too! Read, enjoy and review! :D**

**RPOV.**  
A couple hours later there was a knock on the door. I woke up with a massive headache. Damn.

I opened the door and there was a note taped to it.

_Rose,_  
_I'm sorry for pushing you to do something you didn't want to do._  
_Forgive me? Meet me on the outskirts of campus if you do._  
_-D_

Dimitri? Man this dude was a creep. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside.

There was a slight breeze and It was almost curfew, so I had to hurry up.

There were to many damn rules for me to cram into my head in one day.

Then I spotted a figure sitting on a bench a couple of inches away. I walked towards it.

"Dimitri?" I tried. They didn't respond, so I went closer. Nausea swept over me.

"What the hell?" I dropped to my knees feeling lightheaded.

The shadow stood up and was standing in front of me in a instant. They grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up by it.

I screamed begging them to stop. I was looking into green eyes ringed in blood shot red. I cringed and started squirming.

It was a girl, she was very pretty and _terrifying_ at the same time. "Let me go!" I begged.

She smiled showing her fangs, my heart was pounding outta control. "Rose, I'm so glad your okay."

I took my hand and tried punching her in the face. She barley even flinched. "My turn." She snarled.

Then with the hand that wasn't holding me up by the hair with she punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

I groaned in pain. She let go of my hair and I sprinted off. She caught up to me in a second and tackled me face first into the ground.

She twisted my arms against my back and she pressed her lips to my neck like she was giving me a kiss.

I was so so scared. I needed help. With everything within me, I screamed as If my life depended on it...because well it did.

_"DIMITRI!"_

**DPOV**

My eyes shot open. I grabbed my stake and left the room.

**RPOV**

"Please, please let me go!" I screamed tears pouring down my face.

"Rose now why would I do that? Your a threat, to us." She spat.

"Who? I don't even know you!" I cried.

"Rose don't play games with me! I would kill you right now, but those weren't my orders." She reached down again her lips spreading and i could feel the fangs.

"No, no ,no!" I started squirming frantically this time.

She bit into my neck. I screamed it was agonizing pain, i felt like she was burning my flesh. Then all the sudden I felt pure bliss, joy. I moaned with pleasure.

Then it was _gone_.

She was off me and on the ground with a tall figure on top of her. She fought him and he fought back even harder.

She punched him in the jaw and he kneeded her in the gut. Then he took the object in his hand and plunged it in her heart. She squirmed for a couple seconds than went limp.

The figure got up and ran up to me. _No, No, No._

I put my hands in front of my face. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried. But the figure kept coming.

I scooted back and tried to get up with no luck.

"Roza!" The deep familiar Russian voice said.

Dimitri? It was him! Thank God! "Dimitri!" I screamed, over and over again.

He grabbed me in his arms and held me close. "Rose your safe , I promise. I'm here now." He cooed.

I just cried in his chest. He smoothed my hair and we fell silent. Then voices and footsteps came close to us.

Then the silent night was filled with people. They were looking at me. "Hathaway scared?" "How did this Strigoi get in?" They whispered.

"Belikov, what happened?" A strong woman voice asked. Dimitri stood up and let go of me.

"Dim-Dimitri don't leave me!" I whined, I sounded like a damsel in distress but I was way too scared to be by myself.

"Roza, I will be right back don't move." He assured me then walked away.

**DPOV.**

I followed Alberta away from Rose. Far enough so she couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Belikov, we found a stake in the wards but it doesn't look like it was an outside job." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think someone from the school let the Strigoi in?" It sounded unbelievable coming even from me.

It was almost dawn and the whole school should still be sleeping peacfully not knowing there was a traitor among them.

Alberta shook her head. "You didn't see who the Strigoi was did you?" She said sounding pained.

I shook my head trying to find out how this was relevant. Alberta jerked her head telling me to follow her.

We reached the Strigoi body, and Alberta took a deep breath then removed the bag from over it's face.

I couldn't even try to hide the astonishment.

It was Tatum.

The sweet, shy girl from earlier She asked me about Rose and I mentioned she was in her room. _Great Job Belikov, your doing a great job protecting the love of your life_.

"How?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She killed another student, their body was drained of blood." Alberta said flatly. Chills crept down my spine.

"This isn't good. And she targeted Rose. Why?" I asked more to myself then to her.

She sighed then turned to me. "Let's go find out."

**Whatcha think? Gotta love Dimitri :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

Rose looked so scared it broke my heart. She was suffering from Amnesia now this? I couldn't imagine how she felt.

Alberta dropped to one knee in front of Rose taking her hand in Rose's. She knew about Rose's condition right now, but still I was quite surprised to see Alberta's little sign of affection.

"Rose?" Alberta tried, sounding very calm.

Rose looked up and her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked like a scared puppy. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be fine.

When Rose didn't answer Alberta continued. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "That girl attacked me."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Rose nodded. "She said your a threat to us, and she had orders not to kill me."

My blood was boiling. Strigoi were after the woman I loved! I don't care how many I have to take on. No one will ever harm my Roza ever again. Not as long

as I am here, breathing.

"That's it?" Alberta pressed

Rose simply just nodded.

Alberta stood up and looked at me. "Take her to go get cleaned up Belikov, then get her to her room." She ordered.

I gave one quick nod and helped Rose up and walked her to the clinic.

**RPOV.**

My whole body was aching. Dimitri fell silent next to me.

I didn't want to walk but I was to embarrassed to say anything. He must have read my mind because he picked me up and carried me in his arms.

"Thank you." I said and rested my head on his neck.

"Anything for you Roza." He replied.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the clinic. The nurse smiled at me,

"How are you Rose?" she asked.

I just nodded, Lissa and Christian were holding hands in the seats next to me. Dimitri, my 'mom', and the woman who I talked to earlier were

standing in the corner of the room and Adrian and some other guy were in the seats to my right.

She took my temperature and left the room. Silence Fell between us all. But I was freaking mad as hell.

"Does anyone care to explain?" I asked impatiently. They all just stared at me.

"What do you mean Rose?" Asked Lissa looking way to innocent for her own good.

I shot her a death glare. "Why the hell did that girl attack me! What did she want with me?" I screamed so loud my throat starting hurting.

"Rose please calm dow-" My mom said trying to shush me up, moving closer to touch my arm.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm the hell down woman! I want answers from you people and I want them NOW!" I yelled wincing from pain in my body.

"We don't know why she attacked you, we are trying to figure that out. But you must calm down Rose or you'll just end up hurting yourself." Alberta

stepped in speaking very calmly to me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "A little to late for that don't you think lady?" I spat back at her.

" Rose! Control yourself, we are not your enemy we know your upset and we are working as hard as we can." Dimitri said, he was so fiercely, I almost flinched

at his words. But I was not gonna be treated like a kid.

"Don't talk about self _control _to me Dimitri." I snapped, hoping he understood my double meaning.

He just stared at me with a stone face, but in his eyes I could see hurt, pain. They were basically saying "how could you?" He understood what I meant exactly.

It actually pained me to see him like that. I understood his feelings for me and I stooped that low. I turned away avoiding his eyes, calming down.

"I -I'm sorry, I'm just so confused and I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that." Lissa grabbed my hand and gave me a warm welcoming smile.

I was starting to understand I was really important to her too. I smiled back and sighed, this had been a crazy week and I knew it would only get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry This Chapter is really short. But The next chapter should be a little bit fun, yes?(:**

The next day the nurse said I was free to go and I had to go see Alberta in her office.

I walked in and she was sitting at a desk she gave me one quick nod and told me to sit down.

"Rose you need to start practice again." She said. I was confused, what did she mean?

"Practice for what?" I asked.

"Your training to become a guardian." She answered with not one sign of emotion.

"What am I suppose to be guarding?" So many questions so little time.

"Moroi, we dedicate our lives to protect them and their powers."

"Who am I guarding them from?" She gave me an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples like she was getting annoyed. _Well Sorry!_

"Strigoi." I gave her a look, she knew what I was about to ask.

"Strigoi are immortal vampires that are pure evil and prey on anyone they that can get their hands... Like the girl who attacked you the other night." She hesitated on the last part.

I froze. They were teaching kids how to fight things like that? What the hell was the matter with these people! I was almost killed by on of them and

they wanted to teach me how to fight them!

"No." I said sternly but I really wanted to say; _NO! YOU CRAZY BITCH_!

Shocked crossed her face. "Excuse me? Hathaway this is not an option." She leaned towards me.

I leaned in to narrowing me eyes at her. "I don't care, there is no way I'm going to fight those things." I sneered.

I stood up and walk towards the door when her next words struck me like lightning.

"You used to be the best novice here Rose. You were Strong and grounded. Now your acting like a weak, frail, little girl. Belikov and the princess should be disappointed."

I closed my eyes and tipped my head towards her. "Well I'm not here to please him, her, or anybody else. And as you can see I'm not the same old Rose I used to be." With that

I walked out of the room.

I walked into my room and took a quick shower before heading off to class.

I let the water relax my muscles and felt it run down my hair.

Then I heard aloud banging noise at the door. I sighed and walked out the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

When I opened the door, there waiting for me was an angry Dimitri.

He pushed me in and locked the door. He was outraged and it looked like he was about to eat me for lunch.

"What the hell?" I asked kind of stunned.

"..Gym." He said calmly looking straight in the eye. By the way he sounded he meant business.

I looked down. "Dimitri I'm not go-" He grabbed my wrist forcing me to look him in the eyes. I was terrified with the rage and pain they held.

".Gym." He said raising is voice just a little bit. His control was slipping.

I nodded like a bobble head to scared to even think the word no. He let me go and unlocked the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

Damn, he was so fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! (: And get ready for the next one! things take a new turn! Review!**

The whole day passed by in a blur, I had lunch with Lissa, Chrisian, this kid named Eddie, and even Adrian. I didn't understand why he ate

with us when he could be hanging out with someone more his age. But they talked and I just kept to myself, I had a lot to digest.

I couldn't believe I was going to learn how to fight immortal creatures. I'm only seventeen, this should be against some rule.

While they were eating I excused myself to the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom no one was in it.

I took a couple of deep breaths and inspected myself in the mirror. My brown hair was in a messy ponytail, we were not agreeing this morning.

There were faded dark spot under my eyes. God I need to just relax.

"Hi." said a voice from behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see a small, blue eyed girl staring at me.

"Jeez, you scared the crap outta me." I smoothed my hair and tried to slow my heart.

"Sorry, how are you?" She asked, she was checking me up and down like I was a alien specimen.

"Fine I guess, who are you?" She just stared at me.

She gave me a creepy side smile. "I'm _glad_ your okay Rose." Then she walked out the door.

I just stared after she was gone. What the hell was that about?

After my weird encounter in the bathroom , school was over and I walked to the gym.

Dimitri was in a chair reading some kind of western novel. He didn't look up when I walked up to him.

So I waited, and waited. I cleared my throat and he looked up, then back down. I sighed loudly.

"Come on, I'm here lets do this." I finally said.

"Four laps, outside." He told me without looking up.

"Are you crazy? No one said anything about running!" I whined. He actually looked like he was suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Well, I just told you. Now come on before I make it five." He got up, passed me and walked outside.

"Great." I mumbled and followed him out.

We started running and by my second lap I wanted to fall on the floor and cry.

"Dimitri! This is torture!" I cried, running my last lap.

He laughed, "One more, full sprint, lets go." He answered running faster.

I sprinted the last lap and when I finished I crumbled in to the grass. Dimitri came and stood in front of me.

"Rose, get up and come on." I mumbled something in the ground and didnt move.

Dimitri sighed. "Roza, get up." He said smoothly. I shook my head.

Next thing you know I'm being lifted and carried in to the gym.

Dimitri set me on my feet which felt like jello and walked over to a blue mat.

"Today we are going over basic fighting moves." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't want to be here." I said under my breath.

"I heard that." He called from the mat. I groaned and walked over to the mat.

The next hour was hell, Dimitri showed me moves and told me to copy him and try it out on him.

Every time I attacked him, he blocked me and knocked me on my butt. Then he lectured me. I barley know this

side of him but I truly hated it. I got one hit to his left cheek and it barley fazed him. After we finished we walked outside.

"Hey, Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

I looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for my remark in the clinic the other day, it was out of line and I wasn't trying to hurt you."

He was silent for a while. Then he lifted my chin up. "It's okay, we all say things we don't mean when we are mad Roza, you are forgiven."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was truly an amazing, person inside and out. I don't understand

why but everytime he said my name in Russian, or bless me with his beautiful smile my heart would skip a beat and there were butterflies

in my stomach. He has always been there for me, if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here today. And I couldn't take on his simple request

and love him the way he loved me? Well that was going to change right now. I might not remember my past with him, but I'm living in the present

and I want him to be my future.

I pulled away from him but kept my arms around his neck. He was so handsome, I wanted to be his.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?" He was looking at me like I was his world. There was so much love in his eyes my heart started aching.

I moved closer to him. "Kiss me." And that's all it took. His lips were on mine with burning passion, craving, desire.

His hands were exploring my hips and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him.

We pulled away barley inches apart to breathe.

"I love you Roza, I always have and I always will." He cupped my face in his hand.

"I love you too Dimitri." His eyes widen in surprise and a smile played on my lips.

Then we were kissing again. Same intensity burning in us both.

Dimitri pulled away and put me down.

"I wasn't done!" I pouted. He gave me a dazzling white smile.

"Not here, not now. Later my Roza, we need to take it slow." He kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and started walking away.

Dimitri grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to his body granting me on last soft kiss on the lips.

I pushed away from him. "Don't push your luck,_ Comrade_." I froze. Comrade? What in the world.

Dimitri's eyes widened and he looked down at me. "What did you just call me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's so short! Next Chapter will be long! This should be good! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!(:**

I just looked at him. "Nothing... you said later!" And I walked off. My head was spinning, _why did I call him that?_

I turned the corner and ran into Lissa and almost knocked her down. I caught her before she fell. My whole body was aching from practice.

"Hey, sorry Lissa." She smiled and hugged me.

"It's okay, where are you going it's dark out." She asked letting me go.

"Just back to the dorm and you?" She jerked her head to the feeders building.

"Just a little hungry, want to walk with me?" She offered walking past me.

I shrugged. "Sure maybe a little walk will clear my head." She looked at me and smiled.

"I thought your mind was already cleared." Ha, she had jokes. I started laughing and shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is." We walked up a stoned path leading to the feeders, no one was outside.

Lissa stopped and turned to me, something in her hands.

"Me and Adrian have been working on this for awhile and maybe it will help." She opened up her hand to expose a little silver band.

"Thank you?" I say confused. Why was she working on it? She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's a healing charm, maybe, just maybe it might help you." She slides it on my finger and then holds my hand.

"Well?" She asks, but I didn't feel anything. She must have read my face and the little hope inside her died.

"I'm sorry, Lissa but thank you for trying." I gave her a big hug.

"Maybe I could try again." She was talking to herself, I could tell. I smiled

"That's the spirit! Don't give up!" I tried to cheer her up and it worked because she laughed.

"Okay!" She squeaked. We both laughed.

Then Nausea fell over me.

_Oh, no._

Lissa looked at me worried. "Rose? Whats wrong?" That's when it came out of a bush and kicked me in the head.

Lissa screamed. I slowly got up to see the same blue eyes I had seen in the bathroom today.

Only ringed in red.

The girl smiled at me. "Hello Rose, we meet again." I was horrified.

"What do you want?" I said trembling, I backed up slowly.

"Why you of course." She laughed a menacing, wicked laugh and then lunged at me. She hooked me in the jaw and I flew backwards. Slamming into the rocky pavement

underneath me. Then she kicked me in the gut. Blood squirted out of my mouth. _Fuck that hurt._

"Rose!" Lissa screamed crying her eyes out. Then the girl turned her attention to Lissa moving cat like towards her.

"Lissa Dragomir, wow it's great to see you again. Too bad our meeting will be cut short." No.

She grabbed Lissa by the hair and pulled her down. Lissa screamed and kicked at her. No.

The Strigoi girl smiled at her. "Goodbye Lissa." And she bent down. No, No, No, No!

"Rose!" Lissa cried. Rage, hatred swallowed me. This girl was going to kill her, Lissa.

The ring on my finger started tingling. My body started shaking.

I got up and charged at the Strigoi kicking her in the head. She flew off Lissa and crashed to the ground.

_"Do not touch my best friend ever again."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated it! (:**

The Strigoi girl was up on her feet before I even finished my sentence. Lissa was trembling on the ground crying.

I wanted to destroy this cunt for causing my best friend pain. Every lesson that Dimitri taught me rushed in to my brain.

The girl clenched her fists taking a fighting stance. "This should be fun." She said.

I spit out the blood in my mouth. I waved her over. "Bring it, bitch." She roared and ran at me.

I dodged her attack, but she swiftly turned around and kicked me in my side. I groaned.

She shoved me to the floor and jumped on top of me. I kicked her off me and punched her in the face. She barley flinched.

I was not winning this fight. "Lissa, _run_!" I yelled towards her, she got up without hesitation and ran. "Be, careful!" She cried.

The girl laughed. "Poor Rose, your by yourself on this, doesn't matter we are leaving." She walked towards me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I snapped back. I was bloody and broken but I wasn't giving up.

She smiled at me showing her fangs. "We will just see about-" Before she finished I was on top of her, was punching her in the face.

She fought me to get up but I was having it. I kept punching her. "Die!" I yelled at her. She snarled at me.

I spotted something shiny in the corner of my eyes. I turned and saw a stake planted in the ground.

I was distracted and the girl head butted me off her. I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. She grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me.

I rolled over and kicked her in the jaw. She let go and I ran towards the stake. But she was on my trail. I was almost at the stake when she tackled me.

"Dammit!" I screamed.

"It's over Rose, give up!" She growled. Just then the night sky was filled with flashlights and guardians.

Dimitri yanked her off me and gripped her by the arm. She pulled out of his grip, she was surrounded and outnumbered.

So with her last breath she turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes. "This isn't over Rosemarie! We will never stop until we have you! _More will come_! You are not safe!" She screamed.

I froze and gasped in horror. _More will come_. Next thing you know the girl was on the ground, dead.

"Move her body before someone See's!" Ordered Alberta, pointing to the Strigoi. I heard her whisper "God, not another student."

Dimitri ran over to me. "Roza are you okay? Stay still, we need to get you to the clinic." Dimitri, my Russian god. I missed him so much. But then i remembered.

"Lissa! Where is she?" I said worry filling every word. Dimitri gathered me together in his arms.

"Roza, calm down she is fine. She is worried about you, as am I." He said walking towards the clinic.

My whole body was in pain and it was agonizing. I clenched my teeth trying not cry out. I wanted to be strong.

"They are after me Dimitri." I said quietly. His body tensed against mine. He was silent.

"I know." He voice was cracking and he was breaking his composed mask. He was outraged, I could see it in his eyes.

I touched his cheek and gave him a weary smile.

"Stay with me Rose, we are almost there." I could barley here him, I was slipping in the darkness.

My eyes started fluttering, Dimitri started running.

"Rose? Roza! Stay with me! I need you!" He cried, I had never heard so much pain in his voice.

"I'm trying..." Then I was pulled into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like! (:**

I opened my eyes and I was in the clinic...again.

I sighed and pulled myself into a sitting position, and groaned out in pain. Why didnt Lissa heal me?

"Hello, Rosemarie." Said a womans voice coming from the corner. I turned to look at her.

She was a Moroi, she had long, red, wavy hair with hazel eyes. She smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Rion." She walked over in long, black stilettos and sat down next to me.

"Well, what do you want? Where is everyone?" I was staring at her with a supicous look. She smiled politely at me.

"I heard about what happened with Tatum and Lexi, I was just here to apologize for that." She said nicely. Why did she have to apologize to me?

"What for you didn't turn into a crazy Strigoi and attack me." I remarked, wincing in pain. She laughed.

"No, no I didn't but I sent them." She said calmly. I froze.

"You what? Why? What the fuck do you want with me you crazy bitch!" I screamed at her, ignoring the pain. She just shook her head.

"Rose, Rose calm yourself. I sent them to bring you to me." She was freaking me out, what could she possibly want with me.

"Explain yourself, now." I ordered, holding on to the urge of getting out of this bed and slap her silly.

She sighed and sat back. "You are important to us, we need you. You can give us something that would help us greatly." What the hell is she talking about!

Who was this we? I looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't give you anything, in case you didn't know I'm a dhampir not a Moroi."

"I know."

"Wait. You said you sent them to get me, how? They were students at the academy." I was curious about her but not in a good way.

"That does not concern you, but rest assure we will not stop until your in our possession Rose." She said seriously.

"I'm not scared of you, and it would be a cold day in hell before I go anywhere with you." I spat back, she just smiled.

"Watch it Rose, we are a force to be reckoned with." She got up.

"Wait, who is this we you are talking about?" I asked. She just stared at me.

"All will be revealed in due time, oh and Rose?" She turned to walk out.

"What."

"Tell your friend Dimitri to watch out, he's messing with the wrong people." Her words made my heart race.

"You better not touch him!" I yelled. She smiled and then black surrounded me.

I sat straight up to see my friends looking directly at me.

"Rose are you okay?" Asked Lissa, she was holding Christan's hand and pushing my hair out of my face. Was it just a dream?

"I'm fine." I assured her. I looked beyond her to see Eddie and Adrian sitting in the chairs beside me. My heart pounded.

"Where's Dimitri!" I cried out. I started getting out of the bed.

"Rose! Rose! He's fine! He went to go take a shower he said he would be back soon. Chill out." Christian said. Eddie was at my side pushing me down.

I relaxed and laid back, my pain was gone. I looked at Lissa. "You healed me?" She smiled and looked at Christian.

"You remember? My ring actually worked!" She said cheerfully.

Adrian snorted. "Way to take all the credit cousin, I helped make it too little dhampir." He threw my a lazy smile.

Lissa laughed and rolled her eyes. "How much do you remember Rose? Everything?" I shook my head.

"No there are blind spots, somethings I just can't remember." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Maybe, we could make something stronger to repair your memory fully." Lissa said hopeful.

"I don't think that will do any good cousin, because when her rings magic fades she probably wont remember a damn thing again." Adrian said resting his head on the back of his seat.

"Your saying it's temporary?" Asked Eddie. Adrian shrugged and nodded his head.

"All good things come to an end." Adrian replied simply. I turned to Lissa.

"It's fine, thank you for helping me." I hugged her.

"Hey! Hey! I helped too! Don't I get a reward, like maybe a kiss." Adrian smiled smugly. Lissa giggled.

"Adrian, shut up." I barked. Everyone started laughing. I was glad Lissa was okay, she was up and smiling and I was happy to see that.

They all decided to head to lunch but I asked Adrian to stay.

"Whats up?" He asked sitting in the closest seat next to me.

"You dream walk don't you?" I asked unsure.

He nodded. "Yep."

"So if someone came into my dreams they could have been sent there by a spirit user right?" He shrugged.

"Maybe, or they could have been a spirit user themselves." That startled me. I didn't think about that.

"Yeah your right."

He tilted his head and grabbed my hand. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I wasn't ready to tell him about Rion, not yet. Maybe she was just

my imagination. I wasn't ready to freak everyone out. I could handle it.

"No, just curious." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and kissed me on my forehead. "I think I should visit you tonight just to make sure you have sweet dreams." He winked.

I laughed. "You do that Adrian."

Someone cleared their throat. Me and Adrian looked up.

Dimitri was leaning against the door. I smiled relieved to see he was alright. Adrian stood up.

"Well, I will leave you to alone." he walked away.

Dimitri sat in the same seat Adrian did, I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled away and kissed him everywhere on his face. He just laughed.

"Roza it's nice to see you too." I could smell his aftershave and I clung to him like I could never let go or he would leave.

"I love you so much Dimitri." I felt like I was about to cry. He pulled away from me, looking serious. My heart stopped. Did he not want me to say that?

"I'm sorry." I said quickly putting my head down. Dimitri cupped my cheek and leaned over and kissed me softly. His lips were so warm and smooth.

"Don't be, I love you too Roza and I'm not sorry for it." He smiled just a little.

"But..." He trailed off.

"What? Tell me." I pressed squeezing his hand.

He sighed. "We are leaving the academy."


	12. Chapter 12

**HERE! I had a writers block :/ but now i'm back! :D**

**So the story will go on!...hopefully. lol**

I looked at Dimitri confused. He did not just say we were leaving.

I let go of his hand. "What do you mean we are leaving the academy?" I asked.

Dimitri avoided my eyes which was unusual and sighed. "We don't think it's safe for you to be here-

"Wait! Wait!" I shook my head, i was more frustrated then I should have been. "We are running away?"

"Rose, no we aren't running away, we just need to make sure your safe." He said reaching for my hand again.

I pulled it out of his way, "That's what I call running away Dimitri! We are guardians we don't run away!" I yelled

my anger increasing by the moment. My body hurt and was sore but I didn't care at the moment.

"Rose, I'm a guardian and your a student." He was utterly calm and collected and it pissed me off even more.

"So what? I'm training to become a guardian, and no stupid little teenage Strigoi's are going to make me run away!"

Dimitri ran a hand threw his hair. "You don't have a choice your going." He said, getting up.

"Like hell i am." I crossed my arms and laid back into the bed.

"Rose, don't be stubborn this is for your own good." Dimitri came over to me trying to brush a strand of my hair out of my face.

I jerked away from him and glared. "Don't touch me, and I don't give a fuck what you say. I'm NOT going."

Dimitri banged his fist against the bed; which made me flinch and he brought his face to mine...only inched apart.

Anger and Frustration were playing in his eyes. I wouldn't lie I was kinda scared but like a good guardian I didn't let it show.

"Now listen to me..." He voice was dangerous and on the edge, The Great composed Dimitri was slowly slipping away. "I have seen you twice bloody

and broken because of Strigoi. And I couldn't do anything to protect you. You know how the makes me feel? Seeing you Roza lying there?

It hurts so bad I sometimes feel like I won't be able to breathe again. I feel useless letting the woman I love being attacked over and over again."

"Dimitri..." He put his hand up to shush me. "Your not strong enough to stop them and i'm not fast enough to get to you. What happens one time, one time

if i'm to late? Then i'll lose you forever and I don't think I can do that Roza. I couldn't live in a world that had no you. So we are leaving. For your own safety

and there is nothing. NOTHING. You can say to change that. you ARE going."

I just stared at him wide eyed and he stared at me with the most dangerous passion I had ever seen. It looked like he wanted to make love to me

_AND_

kill me at the same time.

He got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked my voice a little shaky. i cleared it.

"To go make some arrangements, i'll be back in little bit to come and get you." Then he was gone.

I sighed and laid back scared and well...turned on.


End file.
